Percy Jackson And The Olympians Song Fictions
by IamElisar
Summary: Percy Jackson song fictions. Suggestions are welcome:  Rated for violence, and themes that may be suggested depending on the song. I hope you enjoy!
1. Open Wounds

**Okay, I'm taking a break on my book for a while, so I'm going to update. :D This story is my very first songfic, and I hope you like it. **

**Song: Open Wounds. Book: Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**©Skillet (song) ©Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_In the dark with the music on,  
>Wishin' I was somewhere else,<br>__Taking all your anger out on me,  
><em>_Somebody help._

__I'm sitting in my room, wishing that I was never with you. You took all your anger out on me when we were alone, because she was too young. I wished somebody would've helped you, but it's too late.

_I'd rather rot alone,  
>Than spend a minute with you,<br>I'm gone,  
>I'm gone.<em>

I'd rather die, rot, be killed, taken away, anything, than to ever spend any time with you. You poisoned me, and I bet you never cared anyway. I bet you could've spent your entire life living with the fact that I almost died. And now? You try to take me back. You try to bring me to you. But guess what? I'm gone.

_And you can't stop me from falling apart.  
>My self destruction is,<br>__ALL YOUR FAULT!_

You can't just come and ask and beg for me to come back. It's your fault I'm rebellious. It's your fault I'm an eternal maiden. My self destruction is all your fault. And you can never save me. And you never will.

_HOW COULD YOU,  
><em>_HOW COULD YOU,  
><em>_HOW COULD YOU,  
>HATE ME?<em>

_When all I ever wanted, to be was you._

I just don't understand. How could you hate me so much? You asked me to come to your side because I had power. I saw it in your eyes. Your evil, uncaring eyes. I just don't understand one thing. How could you hate me? What did I ever do to you?

You were my role model then. Always. Then, I died. I was frozen in time. Not understanding what was happening while I was dead. I was resurrected, in the arms of my stupid, yet caring cousin, and realized there was another one like me. I was overly happy to see my friends, and you, especially you. Then, they told me. They told me you had left to their side. I was furious. I had almost fallen in love with you. I was just on the verge. Now, you're... _that._

_HOW COULD YOU,  
>HOW COULD YOU,<br>HOW COULD YOU,  
>LOVE ME? <em>

_When all you ever gave me, were open wounds._

__You told me that you loved me. I didn't know what kind of love, but it was there. I was happy, then and there, but, you left. You're gone. You're dead. You are a traitor. You hurt me. Never physically. Always emotionally. All you ever gave me were open wounds.

_Open wounds._

_Downstairs, the enemy sleeps,  
>Leaving the TV on,<br>Watching all the dreams we had,  
>Turn into static,<em>

Downstairs, in the deepest pit of _Hell, _the enemy slept. He waited for you. He twisted your mind. Turned you insane. You made me insane, too. He watched your dreams, controlled them. How could you not see the true evil in that? He watched as our dreams shattered.

_Doesn't matter what I do,  
>Nothing's gonna change,<br>I'm never good enough._

__It really doesn't matter. You realized your mistake too late. She couldn't change you, I couldn't, no one could. You were dying when you realized. Nothing was going to change. You are dead to me. I was never good enough for you anyways.

(Chorus, repeat how could you and what my mystery character [though it should be obvious who they are] said earlier.)

_Tell me why,  
><em>_You broke me down,  
><em>_And betrayed my trust in you?_

You destroyed me, you idiot. You tried to get me back. I'm gone. You killed the life in me. The only happiness in my life lies in my younger brother now. You betrayed every ounce of trust that I had for you. Just tell me why you did that. Tell me.

_I'm not giving up,  
>Giving in<br>When will this war end,  
>WHEN WILL IT END? <em>

When will this war end? I'll never give up. You haunt my dreams. Do what you want. I'm not losing. I've already won. It will only end when I die, when we meet.

_And you can't stop me from falling apart.  
><em>_You can't stop me from falling apart,  
><em>_You can't stop me from falling apart,  
><em>_Cause my self destruction is ALL YOUR FAULT!_

You can't stop me. You never will. You never really cared. I hate you because of it. I'm regaining my strength, but it's so subtle, I'll probably die before I become what I was before you.

(Chorus)

_HOW COULD YOU?_

_All I ever wanted to be was you._

_All you ever gave me, were open wounds._

__Just tell me, why? You were all I ever wanted to be. All you gave me were open wounds.

But I know that you know your mistakes, that you live down there with regrets, and hope. I still love you, I never stopped.

But, Luke Castellian, you only ever gave me, Thalia Grace, open wounds.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually really happy with the outcome! I hope you guys liked that, if you have any suggestions for a song, I'll look it up and compare to which character(s) they go best with :) Thanks for reading! More to come!<strong>


	2. Name Change

For your convenience, EliWarp has changed her name to IamElisar, because people at school are looking at her account, and she hates that. Have a nice day!


	3. Sorry

**Dear Readers: **

**I am sorry to say this, but I am now going to stop writing FanFiction. _On this account._**

**I am going to create a new one, because I feel this one has stupid ideas, stupid stories, and weird plots. My enemies at school have found my account, and I feel uncomfortable, so this account will not be used anymore.**

**No, I will not reveal my next account. Sorry, I won't.**

**So, in conclusion, I am going to leave these stories up, just for those who might have liked it.**

**I'm clearing my account.**

**Thanks, and I hope that those of you who liked my stories will move on. You might find me elsewhere.**

**I appreciate all of this. All of my reviewers. Everything.**

**My ambition is to be an author. My new account will reflect practice by writing FanFiction.**

**Thanks,**

**Sincerely,**

**IamElisar/EliWarp**


End file.
